REFLECTION
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Takeru has a guest in his house tonight. Its rated M for a reason.


Rated M for lemons, swearing and violence. I thought things should get kicked off with a lemon as the first in the section, so here it is. It probably won't be the best but I just wanted write something. - Arson Uzamaki.

In very top floor of a Japanese mansion the screams of a woman could be heard. This woman had strawberry red hair that is tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon. One of the most striking things about this woman was the size of her breast. The woman's breast were easily Ds closing into the E range. Her body was the envy of most women. She was 101 in the bust, 60 in the waste, and 94 in the hips.

This woman is Minori Rokujou the principle of Tenbi. She is currently on a couch naked, screaming in pleasure as she is pounded into from her back entrance by her student Takeru Ohyama.

"(huff) Danmmit Minori-sensei your so tight aghhhhhhh", Takeru moaned.

"I haven't had your cock in me in soooo looong. Fuck me harder! Faster!" She moaned in ecstasy.

Takeru purposely slowed down his thrusts and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Now Minori -chan is that anyway to behave in front of your student? Well I guess the feel of my cock just makes you go nuts huh? Now scream your master's name so everyone can hear it!" He shouted as he grabbed her hips and pounded into her at blinding speeds.

"Takeru Ohyama is my master and I am his slutty bitch. Please fill me up with your seed master!" Minori shouted as she orgasmed.

Seeing that his former mentor had hit her climax , Takeru was about ready to hit his.

"Of course my slut! Who am I to refuse!?" Takeru said .

With one final thrust hit Minori's womb and climaxed. It was as if someone had unleashed the ocean in her. Minori's body shuddered as she slumped over on the arm of the couch.

"You must hate me after everything Ive done Minori-chan." , he pets her backside still oozing with his essence. "However I still love you Minori. Your all I have left after Haruko betrayed me! " he says as he dismounts her.

Takeru gets up from the couch and walks forward through the darkened room. The room is pitch black, with no windows to let light through and only one is a light switch on the wall but Takeru prefers it dark because it reminds him of the first night he and Minori were together in the bed. The night his sensei became his sexy slut. Takeru continues walking through the room unperturbed by the lack of light. He stops and grabs a blanket of a table. He knew it would be there thanks to memorizing where things should be.

With the blanket in tow he returns to the couch and drapes it over Minori's naked body.

Takeru takes a seat on the other side of he couch that isn't. Taken up by Minori's body. He reflects on what happened to leave them like this. After Ouken was defeated Kamagiri was put under the control of Minori's friend Gen-sensei. So it wasn't a problem for Venus to be reassigned as security for Tenbi.

During that year it was revealed that Haruko had Ben working for Kamigiri the whole time and was waiting till Takeru's power reached its maximum potential to use him as a tool. Needless to say a fight had broken out. Takeru came out the victor but not without a few scars that couldn't be healed by maken. Takeru had felt so betrayed and started to become distant from everyone. He spent a few days locked in his room.

Minori wouldn't stand for it any longer and broke down his door and dragged him out, forcing him to eat before he starved to death.

However another problem arrived after a few days. The pent up anger kicked in. Takeru began lashing out at people and started fights instead observing like the maken-ki group was supposed to. Training wasn't working either as the boy was more angry by the time he was done. Minori didn't want this to continue because she had a soft spot for him because he was her first apprentice.

One day Minori invited the young Ohyama boy to her office and offered him a deal. He would go back to being his normal self while in front of everyone else but when they were alone, he could take out his anger on her. She would be a replacement for the woman he hated.

Takeru agreed if only to get her to leave him alone for the time being.

Night after night while the others slept he and Minori would slip out into the night and go to a place a Tenbi used only for faculty training.

Here would fight her night after night using his overblow to try and defeat her.

Along with the fight came his sexual tension. It wasn't surprising seeing as he was a young boy with hormones. One night he had knocked Minori down while training and as he reached down to help her up he ended up foundling her breast. It didn't help that Minori start to tease him. The rest as they say is history.

Takeru despite everything he went through wouldn't change anything .

With these last thoughts Takeru closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

On the other side of the couch Minori cracked open her eyes. She had pretended to be asleep so he would spend the rest of the night sobbing in grief about becoming an asshole an so on and so forth.

What Takeru had said about her being all he had was slightly true because despite all his friends Minori was the only was the only one he could confide in like a lover. Minori didn't mind after all the age difference meant nothing to her and she had made a special place in heart for Takeru.

Takeru called out for Minori in his sleep. Minori shifted her body into a sitting position and put her head on the on the other couch arm so that she lay right near Takeru's chest. Minori then threw her legs across the hoe chair arm and shifted the blanket so it covered them both.

"Minori-chan is right here Takeru and she isn't going anywhere" She said as she snuggle closer to his body. In his unconscious Takeru's arms grabbed Minori and held her close to him. Minori closed her eyes and drifted of to the realm of dreams,

Hey there this is my maken - ki fic so please tell me what you think. Good , Corny? Please review. -Arson Uzumaki.


End file.
